theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Summer Newman
Summer Ann Newman is portrayed by Hunter King, formerly by Elara and Rhea Kerwin, Bianca and Chiara D'Ambrosio, Sophia and Angelina Hert, Samantha Bailey and Lindsay Bushman. In April 2012, it was confirmed that Summer would be rapidly aged (SORAS'd) to a 15 year old, as a fun yet feisty typical teen. Biography Summer is the daughter of Phyllis Newman and Nick Newman. Her alleged father is Jack Abbott due to Sharon Newman tampering with the paternity test result. Birth Summer was conceived during an affair between her parents when Nick was married to Sharon Newman and Phyllis was sleeping with her ex-husband Jack Abbott. Phyllis was found to be pregnant, and in 2006, Sharon divorced Nick. There was question as to whom Summer's father was: Jack or Nick? Once Nick saw the results he left for a few days. When he returned, he announced that he was the father and he and Phyllis married. Summer was born December 18, 2006 when her mother and Jack got stuck in an elevator at Newman Enterprises, and Jack was forced to deliver her. Her name comes from her mother's maiden name and the ironic fact that she was born in the winter. First Year Two months after she was born she, Phyllis, and Lauren Fenmore's infant son, Fenmore Baldwin, were all kidnapped by Lauren's longtime enemy, Sheila Carter. Sheila stole Phyllis's face and then disguised herself as an elderly woman to keep them all hostage in a retirement home. They were all rescued when Lauren arrived and shot Sheila. Months later, Nick was presumed dead. Once revealed to be alive, he couldn't remember Summer or being married to Phyllis. He was appalled at the fact that he ever left his ex, Sharon, for Phyllis. But he soon got his memory back and he and Phyllis reunited. Brain Damage After witnessing Jack and Phyllis making love, Patty befriends Phyllis in order to gain her trust. On June 26, 2009 Patty over hears Phyllis reminding Summer that she is allergic to peanuts after she finds peanut butter cookies given to Summer at a birthday party. Phyllis throws them into the garbage and later Patty retrieves the cookies at eats them, making sure that there were still traces of the nuts on her lips, and then kissed Summer on the mouth. Because of her allergy, the exposure to the nuts actually caused Summer to go into anaphylactic shock, and she quickly became comatose. Heather Stevens believing that Phyllis intentionally caused Summer harm because of hers and Nick's failing relationship, filed a court order keeping Phyllis and Nick away from Summer while she was in her coma. Later they learn out that Patty was the one responsible for Summer's illness after finding a picture of Summer in her things at the GCAC. After Summer comes out of her coma Nick and Phyllis realize Summer has trouble speaking. Doctors perform an MRI on Summer and it's determined she's suffering from damage to her brain that affects her speech. After many months of therapy and going to Switzerland and Boston for special treatments, Summer made a full recovery. Paternity For years, Summer had been raised believing that Nick Newman was her father. When she developed a crush on Jack's son Kyle Jenkins, Nick paniced and became overprotective, which resulted in tension between the two. Nick, armed with a hairbrush of Summer's that had strands of her hair on it, decided to take a paternity test after finding out that the first one taken years ago was inconclusive. A week later, on the day of Summer's high school graduation, Nick received a letter from the lab revealing results that were devestating to him. Nick was not Summer's father. But in fact Nick is Summer's father revealed in July 2013, due to Sharon tampering with the paternity test results making sure the result was negative and that Jack Abbott is the alleged father. The only person who knows about Sharon's involvement is Phyllis Newman who overheard her speaking to Cassie Newman's grave. The two women then get into a fight resulting in Phyllis falling down a flight of stairs causing Phyllis to become unconscious. Relationships Parents *Nick Newman (father) *Phyllis Newman (mother) Siblings *Daniel Romalotti (maternal half brother) *Cassie Newman (paternal adoptive half-sister; deceased) *Noah Newman (paternal half-brother) *Faith Newman (paternal half-sister) Grandparents *Victor Newman (paternal grandfather) *Nikki Newman (paternal grandmother) *Gerald Summers (maternal grandfather; deceased) *Lydia Callahan (maternal grandmother) Aunts/Uncles *Victoria Newman (paternal aunt) *Adam Newman (paternal half uncle) *Abby Newman (paternal half aunt) *Avery Clark (maternal aunt) Nieces/Nephews *Lucy Romalotti (via Danny and Daisy) Cousins *Reed Hellstrom (paternal cousin) *Johnny Abbott (adoptive paternal cousin) *Connor McAvoy (paternal cousin) Video thumb|264px|left|Summer in a coma Photos Nick and Phyllis awaiting Summer's birth.png|Awaiting Summer's birth Mommy and Summer.jpg|Summer and her Mommy Summer and her Daddy.jpg|Summer and her Daddy Baby Summer.jpg|Baby Summer Noah plays with Summer.jpg|Noah and Summer Summer and Daniel.jpg|Daniel and Summer Summer and Victor.jpg|Summer and Victor toddler summer.png|Little Summer little summer coloring.png|Summer coloring Summer and Phyllis.png|Summer and Phyllis sweetie Summer.png|Sweet little Summer Summer in a coma.png|Summer in a coma Summer in the hospital.png|Summer in the hospital Summer at the Harvest Festival.png|Summer at the harvest festival Summer and her little sister.png|Summer and her baby sister, Faith Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Newman family Category:Reed family Category:Women of Genoa City